


Starry Night

by LSD



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSD/pseuds/LSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My girl.” He said, with wondering eyes. “Can you believe she’s my girl?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short. I know that Percabeth is the most adorable thing in the whole fandom, but I thought that Jasper needed a little demonstration of affection, not to mention my love for Jason Grace. The man is perfect. And Piper, much more than just a pretty face. Also, bromance. I hope you guys like it.

It was Jason’s watch night. Leo kept on sailing the Argo II while his friend observed the sea carefully.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping by now?” Leo asked.

“Piper is tired.” He answered calmly. “She could use some more sleep.”

Leo laughed.

“What?” Jason asked.

“Nothing. It’s just that after all we’ve been through, you still see our beauty queen as a little damsel in distress.”

“I know how strong Piper is.” Jason started talking and didn’t notice when Piper arrived on the deck.

“If you ask me, I think that whole exorcism thing she did was pretty amazing.” Leo said with a huge smile on his face.

“I’m not talking about her charmspeaking.” Jason replied, with a little anger on his words.” She’s so much more.”

“Sorry man, I didn’t want to say anything bad about your girl.” Leo laughed and after a moment so did Jason.

“My girl.” He said, with wondering eyes. “Can you believe she’s my girl?”

“Well, I don’t if you have seen yourself on the mirror lately, but have you met you?”

They laughed really loudly for a while until Jason changed his face, getting a more serious look.

“She sees something on me man. Something beyond the cover, that only she can see.”

“Well, I have no idea what she could possibly see more than your pretty blue eyes and blond hair.” Leo started laughing.

“His heart.” Piper said, suddenly hugging Jason. “He has the most beautiful heart I’ve ever seen.”

“How long have you been there?” Jason asked, with a big smile on his face.

“Not much. Enough to see your silly face while saying I’m your girl.” She kissed him, stronger now than she used to.

“What’s that for?” Jason smiled as he asked.

“Just showing you that you’re mine too.” He hugged her waist and pulled her closer.

“I really don’t think you need to.”

They had their eyes so fixed on each other that Leo let his wii controllers go.

“You know what?". He said, raising his arms. "You can both stay here, I’ll go to bed.” He tried to sound angry but started laughing as he walked. Before closing the deck’s door he could hear two ‘I love you’ and his smile got larger.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, feel free to check my tumblr!!   
> weareallinlovetonight. tumblr
> 
> Coments, suggestion and opinions are always welcome. I haven't been writing for long, so I'd appreciate any tips.  
> xoxo.


End file.
